This application claims priority of International application number PCT/DE00/00851, filed Mar. 17, 2000, which in turn claims priority to German patent application number 199 11 786.1, filed Mar. 17, 1999.
The invention relates to a crash locking mechanism for adjustment devices of automobile seats.
Adjustment devices of automobile seats have to meet high safety requirements in order that the permissible extent of seat movement is not exceeded in the event of a crash, which would otherwise lead to a considerably increased risk of danger. Particularly great are the forces which have to be absorbed in the event of a front impact crash through a so-called belt-integrated seat because the forces which emanate from the seat user are introduced into the seat frame structure through one or more belt connecting points. In the case of motorized adjustable seats the gears therefore have to be dimensioned for an extreme crash case, which leads to considerable extra expense.
A seat of this generic kind is known from DE 44 08 219 A1. It combines the height adjustment device with an arrester device which is to prevent the adjustment device from moving beyond a certain maximum extent. The solution described is indeed suitable to prevent the seat from leaving a predetermined characteristic field in the event of a front impact crash but one and the same arrester device cannot be used at the same time also to restrict the consequences of a rear impact crash. Furthermore the arrester device only acts at the limit of displacement of the adjustment device.
From DE 36 42 349 C2 a height adjustable vehicle seat is known with a belt attachment on the top rail of the horizontal seat adjuster. The relevant belt plate is formed in two parts displaceable relative to each other with the part fixed on the top rail having a saw-tooth like serration into which the positive locking elements of the other part which is fixed on the seat frame and is displaceable relative thereto can engage in the event of a crash. During normal operation guide elements prevent undesired engagement of the positive locking elements. In the event of a crash there results a swivel movement of the part of the belt plate fixed on the seat frame so that the guide elements become destroyed and the positive locking elements move into engagement.
The drawback here is that the security device only comes into effect after considerable belt forces have already occurred. Furthermore the device cannot produce any effect in the event of a rear-impact crash and stresses caused by loaded goods.
From DE 196 52 946 C1 a detent device is known for locking an incline-adjustable backrest of a motor vehicle seat in dependence on exceeding an acceleration value which appears in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, wherein an eccentric flywheel weight is guided on a threaded section on the rotationally secured swivel axis of an articulated joint which consists of a part fixed on the seat and a part fixed on the backrest. In the event of a crash the flywheel weight moves through displacement on the threaded section to adjoin projections of a pressure plate which is axially displaceable on the swivel axis and whose projections pass with keyed engagement through the part of the joint fixed on the seat. Detent members provided on the pressure plate thereby come into engagement with detent means on the part of the joint fixed on the backrest so that the joint provided between the seat part and backrest is locked in the event of a crash.
The object of the invention is to develop a crash locking mechanism for adjustment devices of motor vehicles which by utilising the inertial forces which occur in the event of a crash has increased functioning reliability and can be adapted to different adjustment devices of a motor vehicle seat. Furthermore the new crash locking device is to be designed where necessary so that only one single device can act for both a front impact crash and a rear impact crash.
The solution according to the invention provides a crash locking mechanism for adjustment devices in motor vehicles which by utilising the inertial forces which occur in the event of a crash has an increased functioning reliability, can be adapted to different adjustment devices of an automobile seat and which can be designed where necessary so that only one single device of this kind can be effective for both a front impact crash and a rear impact crash.
According to the solution according to the invention the triggering mechanism of the crash locking mechanism can be uncoupled from the or each locking element on exceeding a predetermined crash load, wherein the locking elements are spring elastically pre-stressed in the locking direction and after their uncoupling from the triggering mechanism automatically and irreversibly produce the locking state.
The triggering mechanism has a triggering body which as a result of the inertial forces which occur in the event of a crash can leave its rest position and thereby control a retaining element associated with the locking element and to which the spring force of the pre-stressed locking element is applied. If the retaining element is shifted to inoperative then the crash locking mechanism becomes activated as a result of the spring tension acting on the locking element.
The retaining element is preferably connected in keyed engagement with the locking element, with the keyed connection being releasable, controlled by the triggering body.
Basically the triggering conditions can be set to correspond with each other for a front impact crash or a rear impact crash. In order to differentiate between a front impact crash and rear impact crash to trigger the crash locking mechanism the triggering mechanism and/or the connection between the triggering mechanism and the retaining element is formed so that the triggering energy or triggering time can be changed in dependence on the site of impact, namely a rear impact crash or a front impact crash.
The positive locking connection between the retaining element and the triggering body can be formed either in a fixed connection between retaining element and triggering body, in particular by designing the retaining element as an integral constituent part of the triggering body, or by mutual locking of the retaining element and triggering body.
Accordingly in a first embodiment the triggering mechanism has a connecting link which has in relation to the axis of rotation of the swivel mounted triggering body areas with radially changing spacing. The maximum or minimum area thereby formed is adjoined by areas with lesser or greater distance from the axis of rotation. This connecting link is allocated a resilient holding element which in the rest position of the triggering body engages in the maximum or minimum area of the connecting link. If now the triggering body swivels out of its rest position as a result of a sufficiently large inertial force then it is guided under the increase of the spring force acting on the connecting link over the area of the connecting link adjoining the maximum or minimum area.
It is hereby additionally reached that through a suitably shaped contour of the connecting link (and the spring force corresponding thereto for the holding element which is to be pre-stressed as well as the dimensioning of the acceleration-sensitive triggering body) it is possible to produce a deliberate influence on the triggering force and the triggering timing. This provides the invention with the possibility of being able to meet practically any requirement and thus to reduce the risk of injury for the seat user.
If the described connecting link is provided on each side of the maximum or minimum areas with adjoining areas through which the resilient holding element can be guided in dependence on the direction of the crash forces and the triggering body is mounted to swivel in both directions, then one and the same crash locking mechanism can then become active to secure the seat adjustment device in the event of front and rear impact crashes. Depending on the actual requirements the connecting link can be formed symmetrical or asymmetrical relative to the maximum/minimum areas. The latter is advisable if different conditions have to be taken into account for front and rear impact crashes. As a result of the shorter relative movements of an occupant in respect of the back rest following a rear impact crash compared with the opposite direction up to a taut seat belt, it seems sensible to dimension the triggering mechanism for a rear impact crash so that the triggering energy is increased compared to a front impact crash and the triggering time is shortened.
The greater the amount of triggering energy required for the triggering mechanism so the steeper is the incline of the areas adjoining the minimum/maximum area. Naturally the contour, material and design of the holding element which is in engagement with the connecting link, all have a part to play in this connection. Thus for example by using a holding element in the form of a bolt which forms a friction partner with the connecting link, it is necessary to expect a higher amount of triggering force than in the case of a holding element with rolling guide.
The length of the connecting link is suitable for determining the switching time. The length of the areas adjoining the maximum/minimum area should be selected longer the greater the desired period of time from the start of a crash up to the release of the detent movement of the locking elements.
Ideally the length of the area of the connecting link adjoining the maximum/minimum area, and the interaction of the retaining elements and the locking elements are matched with each other so that the detent movement of the locking elements starts on overstepping the free end of the connecting link.
In a second embodiment the retaining element and the triggering body can be mutually locked by positive and/or force locking connection whereby the mutual locking action is lifted when the predetermined crash load is exceeded.
This mutual locking of the retaining element and triggering body is designed on the mouse trap principle. The retaining element which holds the or each locking element in the tensioned state is thereby locked in the rest state in positive and/or force-locking engagement with the triggering body. In the event of movement of the triggering body conditioned by inertia on exceeding the predetermined crash load, this mutual locking of the retaining element and triggering body is lifted so that the retaining element releases the or each pretensioned locking elements for the crash locking mechanism. The path of movement during lifting of the mutual locking thereby proceeds analogous with the triggering of a mouse trap.
In order to uncouple the direction of movement of the triggering body from that of the retaining element, a detent element which can swivel about a detent element axis is mounted between the retaining element and triggering body and has an end face of a first contact area adjoining the triggering body, and a second contact area which forms the lock with the retaining element. This configuration makes it possible to pre-stress the detent element independently of the triggering body in order to secure the force and/or positive locking connection with the retaining element. For this purpose the detent element is spring-loaded in the swivel direction about its detent element axis.
The mutual locking between the detent element and the retaining element is through a small surface so that the friction between the interengaging locking surfaces of the retaining element and detent element have negligible effect on the triggering of the crash locking mechanism.
For this purpose the retaining element is able to swivel about a retaining element axis running substantially parallel to the detent element axis and has at least one shoulder adjoining a collar of the at least one locking element, and a web adjoining a nose of the detent element and spring tensioning.
In order to produce the mutual locking between the retaining element and detent element the shoulder and the web of the retaining element are mounted on one side of the retaining element axis, and a tension lever is mounted on the other side of the retaining element.
In the tensioned state of the crash locking mechanism the end faces of the nose of the detent element and web of the retaining element thereby abut one another with force-locking engagement.
In this embodiment of the invention the triggering body preferably consists of an inertia element capable of swivelling about a rotational axis and having a mass element remote from the axis and a bearing area which is arranged about the axis of rotation of the inertia element. The triggering mechanism can thereby be designed so that in the tensioned state of the crash locking mechanism the end face of the first contact area of the detent element adjoins an end face of the bearing area of the inertia element, and the position of the detent element can be changed in relation to the axis of rotation of the inertia element.
With a symmetrical position of the end face of the first contact area of the detent element in respect of the axis of rotation of the inertia element the triggering conditions which apply for the crash locking mechanism are the same in the case of a rear impact or front impact crash. With an asymmetric arrangement of the end face of the first contact area of the detent element in respect of the axis of rotation of the inertia element different triggering conditions are produced for the crash locking mechanism depending on a front impact crash or rear impact crash.
Even with this embodiment two locking elements are preferably arranged side by side wherein two shoulders of the retaining element designed around recesses are provided between which is mounted the web of the retaining element which can be locked in force locking and/or positive locking engagement with the nose of the detent element.
There are various ways open for the structural design of the embodiments described above; thus for example the connecting link can be a constituent part of the triggering body and the resiliently mounted retaining element is supported on the seat frame. Conversely however the connecting link can also be mounted on the side part and the resiliently mounted holding element can be supported on or in the triggering body. Different variations are also available for producing the spring pre-tension between the holding element and connecting link. This can be achieved for example by a separate spring element, through a spring clip forming the connecting link or through the elastic bending of a spring arm.
In order to be able to ensure a high reaction speed of the crash locking mechanism and to minimize the space required, the mass and volume of the locking elements which are to be shifted should be as small as possible. The thereby restricted mechanical bearing capacity must not limit the effectiveness of the crash locking mechanism. If the locking elements are only strained to shear strength, the material used can be utilised to optimum extent. For this a multi push-through connection is suitable so that the locking element in the crash locking state engages through a detent opening in the seat frame (e.g. in the side part), through a detent opening in a part connected to the seat frame, as well as through a detent opening in a part fixed on a base part (e.g. on the top rail 2) of the seat.
The detent openings of the part connected with the base part should be substantially larger than the detent openings on the side of the seat frame, e.g. 1.5 to 2 times as large, and have a division which differs from the division of the locking elements so that in each and every adjusted position of the seat adjustment device at least one locking element can snap fit into a detent opening of the part connected with the base part.